objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shape Battle Hurt and Heal
Green Ball (Male): 15 Lives TBA Orange Pentagon (Male): 13 Lives TBA Plum (Female): 13 Lives TBA Gold Square (Male): 11 Lives TBA Strawberry (Female): 10 Lives (Danger) TBA Indigo Triangle (Female): 0 Lives (OUT!) 6th Final Hit: Bumblebee the transformer Red Circle (Male): 0 Lives (OUT!) 7th Final Hit: Super Killer Orange Rectangle (Male): 0 Lives (OUT!) 8th Final Hit: Super Hurt Tokey (Female): 0 Lives (OUT!) 9th Final Hit: Pina Colada Best Bottle Cap (Male): 0 Lives (OUT!) 10th Final Hit: Arrow+Pen Grey Hexagon (Male): 0 Lives (OUT!) 11th Final Hit: Super Hurt Green Pentagon (Male): 0 Lives (OUT!) 12th Final Hit: Super Hurt Brown Rectangle (Male): 0 Lives (OUT!) 13th Final Hit: Arrow+Pen Pizza (Female): 0 Lives (OUT!) 14th Final Hit: Lightbulb from ii Blueberry (Female): 0 Lives (OUT!) 15th Final Hit: Lightbulb from ii Cracker (Male): 0 Lives (OUT!) 16th Final Hit: Arrow+Pen Round Square (Male): 0 Lives (OUT!) 17th Final Hit: Arrow+Pen Everyone starts with 5 lives. Hurt or heal in the comments. If a contestant has 0 lives he/she is out. The maximum amount is 10 lives. The creator of this hurt and heal is Vv Cephei A. Please invite people to vote on my hurt and heal! Please Vote if you see that thing, vote! No Comments and No votes for Season 2 until now? Time before Shape Battle's hurt and heal's birthday: 21 Days Still in the game 212px-Shape battle green ball by pddrmanimationpro-d7md65k.png|Green Ball (15 Lives) 212px-Shape battle orange pentagon by pddrmanimationpro-d7md7a2.png|Orange Pentagon (13 Lives) New plum pose by pddrmanimationpro-d85hhfd.png|Plum (13 Lives) 212px-Shape battle gold square by pddrmanimationpro-d7md5pm.png|Gold Square (11 Lives) 212px-Strawberry Site.png|Strawberry (10 Lives) Eliminated Shape battle indigo triangle by pddrmanimationpro-d7md6s5.png|Indigo Triangle (6th) Red circle pose by ultraboldore72-d837at1.png|Red Circle (7th) OR.png|Orange Rectange (8th) Shape battle tokey by pddrmanimationpro-d7md7b5.png|Tokey (9th) Bottle Cap.png|Bottle Cap (10th) Grey hexagon by ninjaxxsniper-d7z2zh1.png|Grey Hexagon (11th) 212px-Shape battle green pentagon by pddrmanimationpro-d7md6ad.png|Green Pentagon (12th) 212px-Shape battle brown rectangle by pddrmanimationpro-d7md4tw.png|Brown Rectangle (13th) 212px-Shape battle pizza by pddrmanimationpro-d7md7hy.png|Pizza (14th) Blueberry by pddrmanimationpro-d7md46t.png|Blueberry (15th) Shape battle cracker by pddrmanimationpro-d7md5jc.png|Cracker (16th) 212px-Shape battle round square by pddrmanimationpro-d7md7sa.png|Round Square (17th) Vote For Contestants To Be In Season 2 Vote For Contestants From Shape Battle or Another Object Show To Be In Season 2. The Top 3 Contestants In Each Voting Will Be In Season 2. Voting Ends When Season 1 Is Finished. Shape Battle Green Ball Gold Square Orange Pentagon Plum Strawberry Indigo Triangle Red Circle Orange Rectangle Tokey Bottle Cap Grey Hexagon Green Pentagon Brown Rectangle Pizza Blueberry Cracker Round Square BFDI Firey Leafy Bubble Flower Spongy Rocky Ice Cube David Tennis Ball Blocky Pen Eraser Match Snowball Coiny Golf Ball Teardrop Needle Pin Woody BFDIA Book Ruby Bomby Nickel Yellow Face Gelatin Fries Puffball Dora Donut Inanimate Insanity OJ Taco Paper Pickle Bow Apple Marshmallow Bomb Paintbrush Salt Lightbulb Pepper Balloon Nickel Knife Baseball Inanimate Insanity 2 Lightbulb Paintbrush Marshmallow Test Tube Fan Baseball Balloon Cheesy Knife Microphone Nickel Soap Suitcase Apple Yin-Yang Dough Box Trophy Cherries Tissues Category:Hurt and Heal Category:Hurt And Heal